Why?
by Corvitine
Summary: Walking through the castle, Daniel tries to remember why he hates Alexander. Why did he choose to forget? Why did he give himself amnesia? Was there really a reason? One-shot.


**Author Note:** I do not own Amnesia: the Dark Descent. This is purely fan-written for entertainment purposes only. Why am I writing an Amnesia FanFiction story? Because it's _**awesome**_, that's why! Best horror game ever, in my opinion. X3 This is just a short one-shot with Daniel. Enjoy! :D

...

_**D**_aniel clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his heavy, rasping breaths. There was a monster nearby; he could hear its growls (which, Daniel always thought, sounded like it was vomiting or coughing). He knew he couldn't afford to be seen or heard. And yet, he could stop his ragged breathing. He nearly screamed when the monster stumbled right by him, making his vision go blurry. He quickly looked away, closing his eyes.

_Oh, God,_ he thought, _just walk away!_

God apparently was listening because just as he silently prayed for the monster to leave, it limped out of the room, its chokinng growls fading. Hardly able to breathe, Daniel stood and checked the room. The monster was gone. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Daniel gave a shaky sigh of relief. It was a good thing the large-mouthed monsters were so dumb. He could be crouching in the shadows right by one and it wouldn't even notice.

Daniel knew he had to get going. Escaping one monster was a small victory and he knew it. Escaping the Shadow and killing Alexander were the real goals. One dumb monster like a grunt was nothing compared to the Shadow and his former friend, Alexander.

Daniel picked up his lantern (keeping it off for now, to save precious oil) and cautiously walked out of the room into the dark hallways of the prison. He had finally found the tools necessary for chipping away stone, but had been chased to the kitchen by the grunt on his way back to the bedroom with the hole in the floor. Unfortunately, the hole wasn't big enough for him, which was why he'd had to find a tool for breaking through rock. Now that he had it in his possession, he could finally get through, into the tunnel.

Steeling his nerves, Daniel walked silently through the hall, each small noise making him jump. He kept a careful eye out for the monster, hoping he wouldn't run into it again. The unnatural darkness started getting to him, so each time he found a lit torch, he stayed in the wonderful light for a few moments, trying to keep his sanity...or what was left of it. He feared he would be completely mad by the time he got to Alexander, if the Shadow didn't kill him first.

After what seemed like an eternity to Daniel, he found the room again. He closed the door and pushed the bed against it, then got to work chipping away the stone. Each noise he made as he broke the rock made him wince. He desperately hoped the monster was too far away to hear the noise he was making. It was quite a racket in the silence of the castle's prison. His prayers for the monster to be far away were in vain. He soon heard the monster banging on the door. The metal and wood started to cave in under the strain of the monster's strength.

Daniel broke one last piece of stone, then squeezed through the hole, just as the monster broke into the room. In his desperate attempt to get away, Daniel hardly noticed when a sharp edge of rock sliced into his side as he forced himself down into the tunnels, just as the monster slashed at him with its long claws. Daniel ran deep into the tunnels, pausing at a fork in the path. As he was trying to decide which way to go, he felt the long, deep cut in his side. He looked down and nearly screamed at the pain. Blood was pouring freely from the wound, staining his clothes dark red.

Fumbling with his satchel, Daniel pulled out a Laudanum he'd found earlier and swallowed the green liquid, grimacing at its foul taste. He let took a deep breath when his wound healed, going limp with relief. Shaking his head, Daniel decided to go right.

As he walked, he mused over everything he'd remembered since waking up with no memory. He couldn't remember anything really, just hazy fragments. He knew about the orb from his diary entries and he strained his memory, but couldn't really remember finding it. It was all fuzzy and indistinct.

_It would have been easier to do this if I hadn't drunk the amnesia potion,_ he thought irritably. _So why did I drink it? I know I wrote that I choose to forget, but still. If I had my memory, wouldn't I know the castle better? Wouldn't it be easier to kill Alexander?_

He shook his head, wondering what had gone through his head when he had chosen to forget everything. He supposed he must have been going insane when he had decided to drink the potion, because now, he desperately wanted to remember what had happened. It was a thorn in his side, an itch he couldn't scratch. Daniel wanted his memory. From every diary entry and note he'd read so far, he knew Alexander was a monster, but he couldn't hate him, because he couldn't remember what the man was like.

_I want to know,_ Daniel thought. _I want to know who Alexander is. I want to know _exactly_ why I hate him. I do, but since I remember nothing, there's no reason for my hatred. I don't even know what he looks like, or what he did to me that made me want to kill him. _

Daniel hardly noticed when he came to the end of the tunnel. He quickly moved the rocks (and the random, rolled up carpet) out of his way, stepping out into another hallway, this one, thankfully, brightly lit. Daniel continued to muse as he continued on his way through the dark halls of Castle Brennenburg.

...

I know it's short, but did you like it? Please review! I hope people are actually reading Amnesia FanFiction stories so mine will be read. Plus, Amnesia is such a wonderful game. Okay, so maybe it's not _wonderful_ (it's more terrifying than anything else), but still. I hope there are Amnesia fans out there who will read this story. X3


End file.
